The Curse
by Violet Halliwell
Summary: Natalia is cursed by Tu, a member of the Maiar race. Every morning as the sun rises she is forced to the take the form of a wolf. Her family is all dead and she is left alone to bear her fate. Gandalf approaches her with the chance to return home. Talia joins them but is cautious as she tries to keep her secret for her safety. Could Fili be the one to finally free her?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Prologue

Natalia looked at Tu in horror. "You cannot be serious," Natalia told him as she leaned away from him on the bench where they were both seated.

"I assure you, Talia, I'm perfectly serious," Tu told the Dwarrowdam before him. She was pretty for a dwarf. Strangely hairless but Tu found that spurred his attraction rather than deterring it. Natalia flinched at the sound of the shortened name her mother used to call her by coming from his lips. She missed her family terribly but they were gone. There was no one who could rescue her from her current predicament.

He took her hand again pulling Talia away from the thoughts of her family. "No," she told him standing and freeing her hand from his hold as she did. "I'm sorry but I will not marry you. I cannot tie myself to man who is not of my race when there is still every chance I could find my One."

Tu's demeanour changed then, his expression turning dark. "Is that so?" he demanded harshly as he stood towering over her. Was she foolish enough to think he would let her simply leave to find another after refusing him? "Well let us see how you will find your One when you are no longer a Dwarf, shall we?"

Natalia's eyes widened in horror as the Maiar formed a ball of magic between his hands. Natalia backed away from his on instinct knowing already that there was no way to escape whatever fate he had decided on for her. As she watched waiting for him to make his move she knew she had made the right choice in refusing him. Tu cast his magic at her. It hit her directly in the stomach and she staggered back from the force of it. Natalia raised her head looking at him, her eyes silently questioning what he had done as she felt the magic begin to course through her. A wind picked up, it whipped up leaves and debris from the ground. It swirled around her enclosing her in a cocoon as his magic took hold. Natalia gasped, sinking to her knees with the force of it.

When the wind died away and the leaves settled back on the ground Natalia raised her head again meeting his eyes. She noted that her vision had changed, the world around her seemed to be lacking some of its colour and this disoriented Natalia. She strained her neck looking up at him, he stood much taller than he had before. Natalia recalled falling to her knees but she was she was sure she was no longer in the same position. She dared not take her eyes off him to investigate what had happened to her at that moment.

Tu dropped to a crouch in front of her taking her chin in his hands. Talia intended to tell him to release her but instead what came out was a warning snarl. Her eyes widened and Tu laughed with glee at the horror and confusion in them. "I wonder what your One will think of you now when you do find him, Natalia. You shall take this form with each sunrise and only by the light of the moon will you true self be revealed. Your curse can only be lifted by your One. If he accepts you as you are and as his One then your curse will be lifted." He chuckled at her mercilessly and turned to walk away from her. "Good luck with that, Natalia," he called over his shoulder.

Without any hesitation Natalia turned and ran. She was aware she was on four legs and she barrelled through the forest. What in Mahal's name had he turned her into? Natalia only came to a stop when she knew she was well beyond Tu's reach, not even his magic could reach her at this distance. Not that it mattered now, she suspected he'd already inflicted a terrible fate on her. Natalia moved towards a stream she could hear nearby. She hesitated at the edge of it for a moment before she steeled herself and forced herself to look over the edge into the water. Natalia felt tears fill her eyes as she looked at her new reflection. A large red wolf stared back at her. She turned away from the water and set off running, putting even more distance between her and the evil creature who had done this to her. She refused to let the tears fall as she weaved her way through the trees. She had to be tougher than that, this was her reality and she needed to face it.

* * *

A/N: So I wanted to do something different with a Hobbit story and this idea popped into my head. Please review. Thanks, Violet.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter One

 **136 years later**

Talia laid on the grass outside of the secluded house she currently resided in. She was enjoying the warmth of the sun on her red fur as she watched it make its final decent towards the horizon. Any moment now she would turn back into her dwarf self for the night. Talia had learnt over the last century to embrace her wolf form. She'd taken out many an enemy in this form. That included the man who had placed this curse upon her. She'd gone into a rage when she realized a side effect of what he had done to her meant she no longer aged. Death would not come to her and offer any release. She was doomed to remain as she was until she found her One. As more time past Talia had given up all hope. She had created a home for herself in Bindbole wood on the edge of the Shire. She intended to watch the ages of this land pass her by and stay separate from it.

Talia's ears perked up when she heard it. A twig snapping underfoot a short distance from her home. She jumped up, her hackles rising as she carefully watched the tree line prepared to attack if she needed to. No one really ventured into this wood anymore. Talia had made sure she was spotted just often enough to deter anyone. Talia relaxed her stance when the figure finally stepped out of the trees and into her clearing. She smiled inwardly at the sight of her old friend. She padded quietly towards Gandalf.

"Good to see you, Talia," Gandalf had barely spoken the words when she felt the sun finally disappear over the horizon. A wind picked up just as it did for every transformation and once it was gone Talia smiled to be back in her true body. Gandalf smiled as he took in the young Dwarf before him. Her golden red hair hung loose down her back. Talia looked up at him with steel grey eyes that had wisdom in them well beyond her years. Gandalf once again mentally cursed the member of his race who had done this to her. He had tried to undo it many times but he'd never been able to. The curse Tu had cast was infallible.

"Gandalf," Talia greeted warmly stepping forward with a smile. She pulled him into a hug despite being a little more than half his height. He patted her kindly on the back before she released him.

"Shall we go inside?" Gandalf suggested. "I have something I wish to discuss with you."

Talia nodded with a grin and led him inside of the small house than she had built herself. Gandalf made himself comfortable at Talia's table as she set about brewing their tea. Once she was done she placed his tea in front of him and took his seat across from him at the table. "So what is so important that it has brought you back to the Shire?" Talia questioned.

Gandalf took a drink of his tea before he answered. "I'm here to meet a company of Dwarves over in Hobbiton," Gandalf told her.

"Why would Dwarves be in the Shire?"

"I have been sent to find a burglar for them and I have selected one," Gandalf said.

"Dare I hope that you are just here as a social visit?" Talia asked.

"You may hope, my dear Talia, but I am afraid I would have to disappoint you," Gandalf responded. Talia stared at him her expression clearly telling him to continue. "I think it may be a fine idea if you were to join us."

Talia had half expected this response. She frowned at the old Maiar and still did not speak. "The leader of our company is Thorin Oakenshield. He is travelling to Erebor to reclaim the mountain."

That did grab Talia's attention. Her home. She had not seen the mountain in close to one hundred and fifty years. She couldn't deny she truly longed to go home but that was not possible even if there was not a dragon deep within the mountain. "Have you forgotten a mighty drake laid claim to those lands, Gandalf? He will die in any attempt to take it back."

"The dragon has not been seen in over sixty years," Gandalf said. "If anyone can reclaim Erebor it is Thorin."

"And why would you have me come?" Talia asked.

"I think you have hidden away in the Shire for long enough, my dear. Join Thorin, help us take back what was once your home too."

Talia heart swelled with the thought of seeing her home again. She would give anything to do so. She turned her head, she could see the moon for a brief moment before it passed behind a cloud. She could never truly forget her curse but the sight of the moon reminded her why she could not go. "You know I cannot Gandalf. I have long ago accepted that. This curse prevents me. What do you think the Dwarves would do to me when they found out what I am? I bear the scars from the last time someone discovered my secret. I shall never forget the cruelty I suffered for something wholly beyond my control or choice. It is not a gamble I am willing to take. I'm sorry Gandalf. I'm going to remain here where I am safe."

Gandalf knew Talia well enough not to push the issue. He had faith she would change her mind but he knew if she did it would have to be on her own. Night had truly began to fall when Talia saw Gandalf out of her house. "I do hope you reconsider your choice, my dear," Gandalf told her, resting his hand on her shoulder. "Our company meets at Bag End. We will depart just after sunrise."

Talia nodded but did not say anything. She watched her old friend disappear from view before she turned and stepped back into her house. Talia stared into the fire as she pondered what Gandalf had told her. Her logical mind demanded that she stay here where she was safe. Talia mulled over the fact that Gandalf had come to her at all. He would not suggest she come if he thought her to be in any danger from these Dwarves. Talia sighed and stood from her table. She doused the fire with water and pulled on her warm cloak before she stepped out into the night.

* * *

Talia was familiar with the Shire from her night time wanderings so it was not hard for her to find Bag End. The noise from inside spilled out into the night as Talia stood back on the path hidden in the shadows as she watched. They certainly were a merry lot. Talia's sharpened hearing picked up the sound of feet on the road. She jumped easily over the gate so as not to give herself away to anyone inside and quickly scaled the tree in the corner of the garden. She climbed just high enough that she was hidden from view by the leaves trailing down from the higher branches. She watched as a well-built Dwarf stepped through the gate and approached the front door.

Talia did not need to be told who this Dwarf was. He looked so much like his grandfather who had ruled when Talia had lived in Erebor. He knocked firmly on the door three times and all merriment from inside seized. Very quickly the door was opened and Thorin ushered inside. Talia lowered her head and closed her eyes as she listened to what transpired inside. Talia smiled when the Hobbit fainted at the description of the Dragon and the refused to go when Gandalf tried to reason with him. Gandalf was wise beyond what most of his race were. If he had selected Bilbo then he must have seen something within him that made him certain he would join them. Talia let out a small chuckle at the realization. He had known when he left that Talia would likely follow.

Talia hoped for her own sake that Gandalf was right about these Dwarves. That she would come to no harm at their hands when she revealed what had been done to her. Not that she would reveal herself right off. She wanted to get to them on her terms first.

* * *

Talia must have drifted off to sleep in the tree because she was awoken when she felt the pull of the sun. She looked through the branches of the tree as the first light spread over the horizon. A glance at the Hobbit's home showed her no one was watching. She jumped lightly from the tree and landed on her feet. Her transformation was upon her as soon as she landed. Talia laid down on the grass beneath the tree and waited for the Dwarves to appear as they were already moving around inside.

Talia sat up when she heard the door open. Fili gave a shout of surprise when he saw the large wolf sat by the tree. "What is going on?" Thorin demanded as he appeared behind him. "You'll wake the Hobbit!"

"Nothing, Uncle. I was caught off guard by the creature." Fili pointed to where Talia was as everyone else began to filter out.

"Ah, I see you decided to come after all, Talia." She padded forward and paused on the path a good enough distance away so that she wouldn't alarm any of them.

"You know this beast, Gandalf?"

Talia lowered down on her front paws, her back rising as she snarled at the Dwarf. The others looked at her in alarm and stepped back all aside from Fili and Gandalf. "Yes, and I wouldn't call her a beast Thorin. She does not take kindly to it, as you can see," Gandalf told him. Fili continued to look at Talia in wonder as Thorin eyed her warily. Fili had never seen a wolf so large. Were she just a little larger she would be a similar size to a Warg. Fili stepped forward slowly and Talia eyed him as he did.

"No, Fili," Balin said from where he stood.

"She will not harm me," Fili assured them.

"How can you be certain, lad?" Dwalin asked.

Fili did not respond as he finally reached Talia his hand held out towards. Talia continued to eye him as he hand ran through the fur on top of her head. Talia relaxed her stance and lowered to the ground before him. "See? She is tame," Fili told them as he ran his fingers through her fur. Tame? She was on her feet in a moment and knocked the Dwarf off his. There were cries from the company and Talia barked out a laugh. One paw on his chest and the other on the ground so as not to crush him. _Tame, am I?_ Talia seemed to ask him with her eyes as she looked down at him. Fili raised his hand, his fingers this time stroking the fur of her neck. Talia leaned into his hand, nuzzling it with her nose.

Gandalf put his hand on Thorin's shoulder when he reached for his sword. "She will not harm him. Look," Gandalf told him. Thorin's expression was amazed when Fili stroked the wolf again and she welcomed the gesture. Talia leapt back and nudged Fili with her nose to tell him to get up.

"All right, all right," Fili said laughing. Kili bounded forward then and the two fussed over the wolf. Talia met Gandalf's eyes and grinned baring her teeth. The rest of the company were a little wary as the prepared to leave but Talia did not approach anyone who would not welcome it.

The two young princes were keen to keep her close anyway. 

* * *

A/N: I will write another chapter and post it soon. In the mean time please review and share your thoughts. Thanks, Violet x


End file.
